


White Haze

by Amariys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slow Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: "Mido-san, do you think I really need charity?""What? Of course not!""Then you'll let me pay for our food, right?"Torao blinked. He hadn't expected that question. "But it's a date … right?"





	White Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [z_hard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_hard/gifts).

> Hello! This is my first ToraMima fic and also my first Idolish7 fic. For the record, I haven't played the game at all. The only reason I write this is because I love Minami so much and my friend poisoned me with ToraMina haha. 
> 
> The characters here may be OOC, so I apologize in advance. Still, I hope you guys like it.

**White Haze**

"Good job everyone! Thank you for coming to our talk show!"

"Likewise! Thank you for having us!" Touma returned with a big smile and a bow, followed by the rest of ZooL's members. 

They had just finished shooting for a talk show regarding their newly released music video for their single: Zone of Overlap. It went well. The host didn't ask anything invasive and the audience's response was better than expected. They all had a nice time, though by the time they were truly finished it was already quite late.

"Aaaahh, I'm getting sleepy!" Haruka said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"But it was fun, right? It's nice knowing people actually appreciate our work."

"Fufufu, Inumaru-san sure looks happy.” Minami chuckled though not unkindly.

“W-well, of course I am! We're being recognized by people! That's great!"

"You're right, Touma. It does feel great! Especially since now we have more female fans than before!" Torao added with a roguish grin as he slung an arm on Touma's shoulder.

Haruka groaned. "Is that really all that you cared about, Torao?"

"Well, not really? But at least the women are entertaining."

"Mido-san, that kind of talk is unbecoming for an idol,” Minami smiled sweetly. “Though maybe it’s to be expected from you.”

“Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Alright, alright, no fighting!" Touma interrupted between the two. "We're all tired. Let's just go home now."

"That's the best idea I've ever heard today." Haruka stifled a yawn. "I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer."

Both Touma and Torao murmured their agreement. Soon, the four idols were waiting for their agency's car outside the TV station. Haruka leaned against the wall, looking half asleep already, while Minami stood close to him as if to make sure he wouldn't fall. Touma and Torao continued chatting jovially until finally a sleek black sedan came to a stop in front of them.

They all got into the car. The conversation died down once the car started to move. Their exhaustion became more obvious the longer the silence went on. Haruka was already asleep, head resting against a black-tinted window. Touma still tried to keep his eyes open, but it was a lost battle as slowly his head started to drop onto Haruka’s shoulder. Minami chuckled at the sight and leaned back against the leather seat, closing his eyes for a moment. Beside him, Torao was silent as he stared out of the window. 

Their ride back home was accompanied with nothing but soft snores from their younger members. It was comfortable. Until suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of rumbling stomach.

Minami’s lips twitched. He opened his eyes and immediately looked at Torao beside him. 

“Hungry, Mido-san?"

"Apparently." Torao laughed with just the faintest hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I must be more tired than I expected."

Minami hummed idly. "Do you want to go on a date then?"

The softly spoken words managed to catch Torao's attention. He turned his head fully to face Minami, trying to gauge whether he was joking or not. Of course, Minami returned the stare head on. A small, pleased smile still curving his lips. 

"Well…," Torao made a show of taking out his phone to check on the time: 21.20. The night was still young. "Alright, I guess. Though, if this was really a date, I expect it to be satisfying."

"Fufufu, of course. I wouldn't dream of letting you down."

\--

They dropped off Haruka and Touma first since their homes were closer to the TV station. Usually the driver would go to Minami’s apartment afterwards, but the fair haired man told him to stop in front of a small ramen shop nearby instead. After making sure they would be alright--and that they’d contact their agency if anything did happen--the driver finally nodded his farewell and drove away.

“... Huh. My dates usually take me to a five star restaurant.”

“Ah, but then there’ll be nothing special about our date if I did the same. Besides, I'd like to think I'm not that predictable, Mido-san."

“Haha, you’re right. Predictable isn’t a word I’ll ever relate to you.” Torao shook his head in amusement. “Do you frequent this shop often?"

"Not at all. This is my first time trying it. This way it'll be a surprise for both of us, right?"

Torao blinked at the answer. Ignoring that, Minami easily walked into the small shop, seemingly uncaring whether Torao followed him or not. A smirk made its way onto Torao's face. As far as dates went, he could at least admit this one was nothing like any he'd had before. To be honest, he might even find Minami's attitude rude and off-putting if it were done by anyone else. Coming from Minami, though, Torao could only feel intrigued. 

Without any further delay he followed Minami into the shop. Thankfully, there was no many customers around. Besides them there were only three other people sitting on the counter and already enjoying their ramen. Torao was glad. Neither he nor Minami brought any accessories to cover up their identities and he was honestly too tired to handle fans right now. 

Spotting Minami was easy enough. The shop was really small with only six set of tables besides the counter top. Minami took one that was settled on a corner. When Torao approached, he was already reading through the menu book. 

“Any chef’s recommendation here?" Torao teased as he took a seat opposite of Minami and opened up his own menu book.

"The katsu shio-ramen, I believe,” answered Minami with a twinkle in his eyes. “It’s gotten splendid reviews online.”

Torao chuckled. “I’ll take that then. What about you?"

"Tonkotsu ramen and gyoza."

They placed their order and made idle talk as they waited. The atmosphere was warm between them; jokes and banters shared easily and accentuated with laughters. When their food arrived, the warm scent of broth permeated between them and made their hunger resurface. Eagerly they said their prayer before digging into their food. 

Torao's eyes widened as he tasted the warm noodles. For some small, old shop like this Torao hadn't really expected anything, but it was actually good.

He lifted his head, wanting to share his opinion of the food to his companion, only to find the words stuck in his throat when he found Minami's eyes already waiting for him. A sure sign that Minami had been observing him. There was a genuinely pleasant smile on his face and his eyes seemed to brighten with satisfaction. 

"Tasty, isn't it?"

The way Minami said that made warmth coil

in Torao's belly inexplicably. He could feel blood creeping up to his cheeks and know, from the way Minami didn't bother hiding his chuckle, that he was blushing. Mercifully, Minami didn't take the chance to tease him. Instead he broke their connection and turned his attention back to his food.

Torao let out a breath he held without thinking. The strange tension between them snapped as soon as those fuchsia colored eyes released their bewitching hold on Torao. Absentmindedly Torao noted that this was the first time a date managed to leave him rather speechless.

The rest of their 'date' went on smoothly. They finished their food shortly--a testament of their hunger. Once it was time to pay, Torao already took out his wallet, intending to pay for them both out of habit, when Minami stopped him with just a gaze and a smile. 

“What?" Torao asked with raised eyebrows.

"Mido-san, do you think I really need charity?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then I trust you won't mind if I paid for our food this time."

Torao blinked. He hadn't expected that. "But it's a date … right?"

"Exactly," the smile on Minami's face widened into something sharp and threatening. "A date that I initiated. Therefore, I should be the one who pays for it."

Well, there certainly was logic in it. Still… "I've… always paid for dates before."

"Well then, Mido-san, this is going to be your first experience in being spoiled,” said Minami with a charming smile. He stood up gracefully before walking towards the counter. After few steps, though, he stopped and tilted his head towards Torao to add with a grin, “Though, maybe I’ll let you treat me on our _ next _ date. I won’t say no to a five star restaurant next time.”

A startled laugh escaped from Torao’s throat. He could only shake his head in a combination of amusement and resignation as he watched Minami paid their bill. His gaze fell to his wallet for a moment before, still with a smile, he put it back to his pocket. Well, being spoiled wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Besides…

“Next date, huh?" Torao murmured. "Maybe I should start making a plan for that."

. 

.

.

**End. **


End file.
